Stuck
by Akuma Mame
Summary: Two girls get stuck in new Olympus.  Had something like this before but I deleted that.  Hopefully this one is a bit better.  swearing and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Gargoyles. Or concept of New Olympians. Its all Buena Vista (I hope I got that right.)

Two girls were enjoying there time on their small boat. Having borrowed it from one of their fathers, they were enjoying the summer vacation away from annoying adults and the polluted air. They sent a note telling their parents they would be 3 weeks away in the Mediterranean sea and the frequency wave everyday.

"Hey Aya?"

A girl with long blond hair and azure eyes wearing a pink bikini asked an Asian girl with short black hair wearing a forest green bikini.

"What Grace?"

"I think a storm is coming soon."

With that Aya sat up from her towel and looked across to the horizon. Black clouds rolled over the skies and was coming in fast. They were not new to storms but every time it came by it only made them fear anew for you never know what could go wrong.

"Grace, lets pack up we have a few minutes before it reaches us."

Both gathered their books, cocktail glasses and towels before going under deck and putting everything breakable away in the cupboards and clicking the safety hatchets in place. Both put on shorts and T-shirts with sturdy shoes and a raincoat before they went on deck. Just as they got out the winds and rain pelted on them and the waves rocked the boat as if its only goal was to sink it.

Grace quickly turned on the motor and went North East towards a harbor they passed by 2 hours ago. Just in case.

What was only 30 minutes of the storm felt like a lifetime for the girls as they were still in midst of the storm, clinging for their lives and praying for the weather god to stop this nonsense. To make matters worse they came upon a mist surrounding them. Because of the storm they couldn't notice that the mist sparkled around them as soon as they got through the radar on the boat flickered on to tell them that they were close to land. A little too close as the bottom of the boat scraped along the beach and tilted over. The two girls fell out by the sudden motion which shouldn't cause them to blackout but if they knock their heads together, instantly they were out of it, not noticing hovercrafts landing with trouble next to the boat and strange beings looking down in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I said. Don't own Gargoyles.

Chapter 2

Grace was the first one to become more aware to her surroundings. She felt like she was on a very comfortable bed and she could hear some beeping noise but she hardly paid any mind to that. She felt someone rubbing her forehead, smoothing away the hair from her face. She leaned towards the hand, but somehow it didn't feel like a hand. Grace opened her eyes everything was still a blur but slowly it became clear. There was a woman with wavy red hair and peach colored skin in a pink tunic looking happily at her.

"Good morning, sunshine. You have been out of it for 2 days now. I was getting quite worried."

"Where's Aya?"

Grace croaked out. The lady walked towards the table getting a cup of water. That's when Grace noticed something was wrong with the woman's lower body. Her face to her chest must have been a woman but her arms and legs were of a lions. Grace felt like she recognized the form until she remembered one the pictures from the history book about Egypt. She was a sphinx.

The woman went on her hind legs and proceeded to bring the cup towards Grace and noticed her very shocked face.

"Ah. Well, I'm a sphinx. My name is Callidora, but call me Calli for short. I was your caretaker as well as your friend. You crashed onto an island called New Olympus. Welcome."

Grace still didn't utter a word and kept staring at the sphinx lady. Calli sighed and went over to her and placed the cup into her hand.

"It's rude to stare and not to introduce yourself. "

Calli scolded. That seemed to snap Grace out of her trance but this time she warily looked at her.

"My name is Grace Sullivan and to be honest I'm very freaked out right now."

Calli smiled at her.

"Actually we should be 'freaked out' by you. You are the 2nd and 3rd humans to have arrived on New Olympus. You see, thousands of years ago we were hunted by your kind and we have made this island our sanctuary. We have technology to not be detected. But here you are."

"Oh goody." Grace said sarcastically.

"Where's Aya?" Grace suddenly remembered again.

"Your friend is in the next room. Why-"

Grace flung the sheets from herself and went busted out from the room, not noticing the two surprised guards and took a left into the room. Instead of Aya, there was a young centaur boy, frozen on spot to reach a remote for the screen and looked at Grace afraid.

Grace on the other hand seemed a little out of her mind at the moment. Grabbed her head as if it might disconnect from her head and fly to the moon.

"Oh my GOD! You turned her into a guy!"

The boy who was afraid of her at first huffed angrily and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I believe I was a male for most of my life thank you very much. Human."

Grace released her breath as well as her head before she was yanked back from the room and spun around to see a Minotaur towering her. He had a very displeased expression on his face. Somehow she felt like 3yrs old again, right in front of her father, she doesn't know why but she guessed that some pe-…things have that effect.

"I am Taurus, security chief of New Olympus. You have trespassed onto our grounds. Once your…friend has woken up, you shall be brought before Boreas in the Senate house to determine your fate."

Grace bit her lower lip, beginning to become anxious which caused her to hyperventilate. Her knees buckled causing her to hit the ground, in her mind she wondered if their species knew about asthma.

Taurus who was accompanied by Kiron, a centaur with a grey horse body but a torso of a black man looked bewildered at her. Calli who was watching from the door, rushed towards her in worry.

"Grace! What's wrong? Keep calm and breath in slowly. Taurus, you dolt! You shouldn't have scared her like that!"

Calli then looked at Grace who was trying to say something but with her attack it was difficult.

"What?"

"A….ya…"

Calli managed to hear. She rounded up on Kiron.

"Kiron, wake the other human and bring her here." He didn't move. "Now!"

Calli shouted accompanied by a lion's roar. Kiron rushed towards the other door from where Grace was. A second later, they heard a shouting and profanities that they knew and some not. Kiron then carried a very angry Aya who was hitting him on the chest in the same spot. Kiron dumped her in front of Grace and stood once again by Taurus, rubbing his chest to relieve the pain that she inflicted. Aya looked at Grace and all her anger drained away.

"Grace! Come on girl, on your side."

Taking Grace out of Calli's arms she put her in the first aid position and rubbed her back. Without looking she asked Calli whom she dubbed the nurse a question.

"The airway is swollen she needs her inhaler. Or something that will relax the muscles!"

Finally knowing what was wrong with the girl, Calli whipped out a small oval device and pushed something that looked like a mouthpiece into Grace's mouth.

"Breath in deeply." Calli ordered and Grace didn't hesitate. In one breath, Grace could feel her muscles relax and she could breath again. She smiled at Aya to relieve her anxiousness.

"It's been awhile since I had an attack, eh?"

Aya slumped, feeling all her muscles release all the tension.

"Jeez, you scared me, dude."

"Sorry."

Aya smiled at her and then paid more attention at her surroundings. She looked from each of the individuals that were near her to the audience that gathered from either side of the hallway.

"Dude, where are we?"


End file.
